


Jelly Beans

by anr



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/pseuds/anr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jelly beans. You got 'em -- I don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Beans

Select. Toss. Catch. Chew. Swallow.

"Did you know there's a stain on your ceiling?"

Select. Toss. Catch.

"Looks like Mickey Mouse, maybe."

Chew.

"If, you know, Mickey had only one ear."

Swallow.

"Your very own Da Vinci stain -- how very pretentious."

"What _are_ you babbling about?"

_Finally_. "Your Mona Mouse." Smiling, she glances over at him from her position on his sofa... only to find him looking at her like she's three different shades of insane.

"My _what_?"

"Mickey Lisa?" _Make that five different shades_ , she thinks, her grin widening as she turns back to the bag of sweets resting on her stomach.

"Just exactly how much sugar have you inhaled today?"

Selecting a green one, she shrugs. "Not enough?" Tossing the jelly bean into the air, she stretches slightly and then catches it on her tongue. "Want one?" she offers, working the sweet from one side of her mouth to the other.

"No. Thank you. I think you're OD'ing enough for the both of us."

"Your loss." She chews and swallows. "So, like, what's got you so engrossed anyway? You've been completely boring all day."

"What? Oh." He shifts a little in his chair. "My agent sent me some sides to go over."

"Anything good?"

He shrugs. "Possibly." She listens to him tap a couple of keys on his laptop. "Do you think I look gay?"

Twisting on the sofa, she studies him for a moment. Eyes the curve of his cheekbone, the set of his shoulders, the flex of his fingers as he types. "From the left, maybe?"

"Hmm."

A yellow jelly bean this time, she decides, settling again, only her toss is a little left of centre and she coughs as it hits the back of her throat.

"You'll choke if you keep doing that."

"Eh," she shrugs, "I'm sure you'd save me -- give me mouth-to-mouth or some shit like that."

"I think the Heimlich manoeuvre would be more appropriate in that instance."

She snickers. "Why, Jamie Bamber," she drawls, "if you wanna grope me, you just have to ask."

He sighs. Loudly. "Explain to me again why you're here and not in your own trailer?"

"Jelly beans. You got 'em -- I don't."

"And neither will I, if you keep eating them. Nor will my girls, who they were originally purchased for."

"I'll pay you back. Buy 'em a big box of chocolates or something."

"Gee, thanks."

"Welcome."

There's a brief rap on the open door of his trailer, and one of the PAs sticks her head inside. "Half hour," she says, and ducks away again.

Her turn to sigh. "Ten bucks says Ron's gonna make us shoot the Brig scene. Again."

"Ten pounds says it's with rewrites."

"Done." There's one jelly bean left -- a red one -- and she examines it for a long moment before carefully licking the tip. Then, holding it between her thumb and forefinger, she drags the sweet over her bottom lip, feeling the sugar crystals catch and stick.

Jamie makes some indistinct noise, like he's clearing his throat, and she glances up to find him staring at her.

"Cherry flavoured," she explains, and his gaze darkens.

When he stands, and takes the three short steps needed for him to reach the sofa, she slips the jelly bean into her mouth. Tries not to blink as he leans over her, one hand braced on the back of furniture and the other finding the corner of the armrest near her head.

"Yes?" she asks, like it's completely normal for him to be so close, a predatory look in his eyes, when they're on set but off camera.

He inclines his head slightly. "May I?" he asks, and she doesn't need to look down at the empty plastic wrapper still resting on her stomach to know what he's referring to.

"That was the last one."

He raises an eyebrow. "You're not going to share?"

"You said you didn't want one." He's still leaning in, and she can feel his breath on her chin now.

"I changed my mind."

"Oh."

It's not a kiss, not really, which is probably why she lets him. It's just the slow drag of his tongue on her bottom lip, licking away the sugar, tasting the corners of her mouth. She makes a small sound -- not quite a whimper, but not quite not either -- and he takes that too.

When he pulls away, her hands find the cushions beneath her, fisting the fabric and foam so she can't reach out and touch him. She's pretty sure he's just done more than enough touching for the both of them.

"Thanks," he says.

Somehow, she finds her voice. "Anytime."

She watches him lean back, hands gradually leaving the sofa, and then take those same three steps back to the table. He sits down again, and adjusts the screen on his laptop, and if it weren't for the pounding of her heart, she might think the past ninety seconds never happened.

Except they _did_ happen, and she has the taste of him on her lips to prove it. She smiles. "So," she says, and her hands loosen their tight grip on the sofa as she relaxes back into the cushions, "tell me about this gay audition."

He rolls back his shoulders, and taps something on the keyboard, and as he starts to read her the synopsis, she fingers the empty jelly bean packet thoughtfully.

She can't wait to see what he buys for the girls tomorrow. 

  


* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL URL: <http://anr.livejournal.com/234223.html>


End file.
